Clash of Cold Hearts
by Sl4YeR
Summary: Cornelia never was the soft type, but what happens if she develops some feelings for her most despised enemy. LelouchxCorneliaxZero ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so don't flame me too hard please ;). I'm always open for suggestions on how to get a better writer.

I kind of had this ideo of writing a fanfic with this pairing, i know its a bit odd but i just couldn't stop myself :D

R&R and have fun reading

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or storyparts used in this fanfic.**

**Clash of Cold Hearts - 1**

The battle of Narita was in his final stage. The Black Knights and the JLF were at a tie with the forces of Cornelia. But Cornelia herself was in a pinch, Zero the leader of the Black Knights trapped her at the meeting point she waited at for reinforcements.

_Damn, this looks really bad. Zero really got me this time, h__e seems to be a worthy opponent, but never the less I will crush him!_

Zero's knightmare was right in front of her. She just had to kill him and this battle would be over. There would be an end to all the chaos and dying of her man. So she charged in with full force, prepared to give this fight her all.

"**Die, Zero!"**

The time seemed to stop while she charged at him. She got closer and closer every moment. When she was just a few meters away from her desired target, a red coloured knightmare jumped right in front of Zero. It was a model she had never seen before, with a long blank arm at his right side. It sure looked intimidating, but Cornelia wasn't someone who would give in to her fear. So she hardened her resolve.

"Get out of my way, **Now!**

She moved as fast as she could to throw Zero's defender out of the way, but her attempt was futile. The mysterious new model moved with a speed she only saw from the Lancelot before. She could see the blank and sharp claw of the knightmare move into her direction and she knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

So she did the only thing that came to her mind, she started to spin in an attempt to hit the enemy when he was hitting her.

The two knightmares hit each other with a loud crash. Cornelia hit her attacker straight in the side. Her lance sure left a mark at the new model's frame. But what she didn't know was that the attack the new model landed was the only chance it needed to destroy her. It hit her knightmare straight under the head, where it was holding its neck with his long claws.

"It is over, Cornelia. Surrender now or die here." The loud voice of Zero proclaimed to her.

"Don't get to full of yourself, something like this new toy of yours won't be able to stop me!"

She felt angry, very angry. To be mocked by her enemy was always one of her sensitive spots. But this clawed hand made her worry more and more.

_Why isn't the pilot doing anything? He should at least try to crush me with it._

"Q1, show her the power of our "toy""

Cornelias instincts were screaming at her to get out the knightmare, as far away as possible from this malicious clawed hand. But it was all too late; she could see effects of this claw before she could to anything. The frame of her knightmare began to expand and crumble. She could feel the power the clawed hand radiated. It strained her body to no end to just be inside the cockpit. So she did the only thing possible for her, she ejected out of the knightmare.

Her world was shaking, she didn't know were the ground or the sky was anymore. This weapon of the new model sure was a deadly tool if it was used the right way.

She crashed into the ground, not even 50 meters away from her now destroyed knightmare.

_DAMN, my ejection system must have been damaged too. Normally I would have been transported a safe distance away. But what to do now? I have no chance of killing Zero like this, especially with this red knigthmare by his side.__ My only chance is to hold him off until Guilford and my honour guard arrives._

So she climbed out of her escape pod. It looked really damaged on the outside; she must have made it of the knightmare at the last possible moment.

"So we meet face to face again, Cornelia" The booming voice of Zero declared.

He was out of his own knightmare, facing her with his mask on. She really wondered what kind of a person would be under it. But she had other problems now.

"So you still don't want to show me your face. Are you afraid that I will tell everybody your little secret, eleven scum?"

He only laughed; it was his false and mocking laughter. It made Cornelia fume inside.

"Did I ever proclaim to be an eleven, dear Cornelia? In fact I am a true Britannian like you! Now tell me how do you feel about this little revelation of my, Cornelia?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She just couldn't believe it, the murderer of so many Britannians and rebel against the Empire itself proclaimed to be a Britannian himself? Why would someone do something like that against his own kind?

"You are lying, there would be no Britannian with such a sharp mind and good command skill who would rebel against Britannia."

"How naïve you are. Don't think that Britannia is that great of an Empire! It's rotten to its core! They banish and torment the weak and only the strong have a chance to survive! This is the reason why I will change this world, to give hope and peace to those without power! The strong shall never bully the weak again!"

These speak of his really surprised her. She had never looked at Britannia that way. But her problem was surviving right now.

_I need to make him talk with me some more. Guilford should be here any time now, I hope._

_But about what can I talk with him now?_

While she was deep in thoughts a giant beam was shot right trough the rift they were in now. Shortly after the loud explosion a white knightmare jumped out of the newly made way.

_It's the Lancelot! Now is my chance to get __Zero!_

With these thoughts in mind Cornelia sprinted to Zero.

The Lancelot and the red Knightmare were in the midst of battle. With their speed at a tie there wasn't going to be a winner soon.

Cornelia used her chance to tackle the unaware Zero. They both fell with a loud thump.

Zero seemed to be totally helpless in hand to hand combat. His mind was sharp but his body was weak. So he had no chance against the enraged Cornelia.

"Now is the time to die, traitor!"

She put her hands around Zero's neck and started to strangle him with all her hatred and anger towards him. Zero had to do something, and he had to do it fast. So he opened a part of his mask, to show his left eye.

"Let go of me" he ordered her with his last breath.

…

Cornelia didn't know what happened but she was kneeling on the ground, without Zero under her. She was sure that she tackled him. But where was he now? It seemed like a part of her memory was lost. Was it his mysterious power all his victims spoke of?

"I want you to know that you were a worth opponent and a great women, Cornelia, but I have to kill you now. It really saddens me but rest assured I won't harm your sister."

While he said this Cornelia could feel the hard steel of a pistol be pressed against her head.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable.

_Is this the way I am going to die? Killed by a __power crazed lunatic… At least he told me he wouldn't harm Euphie… I never really was the soft type, I just regret I never found a man I could love, to be loved from… So this is goodbye then, Euphie, Guilford, everyone…… _

She waited for him to shot. With a saddened look on her face she waited, for her death, her last words already spoken.

She waited and it seemed like an eternity to her, but the shot never came. She opened her eyes to see Zero; still holding a gun to her head, standing there like he was frozen. She really wanted to know what was going on in his head right now.

And then his hand started to tremble, his hand with the gun moving away from her head. He tossed the gun away and started to go away. Without a word.

Cornelia couldn't believe it. He had the chance to kill her, but he didn't? She couldn't let that slide so she chased after him, quickly catching up to him.

When she reached him she could see that his hands were still trembling and he clenched them into fist with all his might. She couldn't believe it, a power crazed lunatic isn't using his chance to kill his prey and get closer to his goal?

"You are not all that lunatic, aren't you? Why didn't you shoot me? Why do you even kill if you don't have the guts to do it?!"

Her voice was soft in the beginning, very unlike of Cornelia, but she soon got her bearings and returned to her old command like voice.

She waited for Zero to answer her, but an answer never came, he just stood there seemingly frozen. She wanted to ask him again but suddenly all went white around her, then everything turned black……………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Clash of Cold Hearts – 2

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 2**

Cornelia slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in the shadow of a big tree, lying on soft grass. The sun was shining bride and the sky was blue, just like in this cliché romances. Cornelia hated such things, like cute romances.

She looked around a bit. The Royal Garden was peaceful like always, its inhabitants all relaxing in the shadows of the trees. There never happened something interesting in this garden. So Cornelia decided to search for some entertainment.

She stood up and stretched her still sore limbs and began to walk in the direction of the royal palace, she could see some youths fencing against each other. She was fencing herself from time to time, but all of her opponents weren't really worth her time. You could say that she was a good fencer, but nobody really acknowledged it. Princesses weren't supposed to fight, so her attitude often was seen as inappropriate.

She didn't really care about all these old geezers who tried to be important.

While she mused about her life she nearly had reached the royal palace. She walked past the balcony and then it happened. She saw her most desired target. Lelouch de Britannia, playing chess against Clovis. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. He never had lost against Clovis once in chess, his mind was by far too talented and trained.

She didn't know why but somehow she felt attached to him. It was strange but she admired his intellect and self confidence. How he would defeat his opponents with no hesitation and with absolutely no mercy. She played chess against him too, but she was no match for him and his perfected strategies. While he was cold-hearted while playing games, he was kind and caring when not playing. He was just the man Cornelia imagined to marry someday. Strong in battle, but a kind soul outside of them.

_Just wait Lelouch, someday I will beat you and then you will be mine. __Just wait Lelouch…_

Cornelia opened her eyes with a gasp. This dreams of him hunted her more rapidly then ever.

_Not again this dream…He is already dead, there is no need to think of him anymore. I shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. After all he was exiled as a political hostage and killed in the attack at Area 11… Why __can't I just forget him?!_

She felt her eyes getting wet. She was a hard person on the outside, but her heart was aching in the inside. She wanted to see him just one more time, to confess her feelings for him.

"I see you are awake, finally"

The voice ripped her out her depressing thoughts and her wet eyes dried in an instant. She now scanned her surroundings for the first time.

It was dark; the only light was coming through some little holes in the ceiling. It looked like she was in some kind of cave. But where did that voice come from? She scanned the area once more to see the faint outlines of a human. He had his jacket over his head and he seemed to be looking at her.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

The man just chuckled. He waited a bit before he answered. "Shouldn't it be obvious who I am? I am Zero! And to answer your second question, it looks like the Lancelot buried us alive with his laser."

Cornelia looked up to see that she was sitting in a much brighter section than he did. She wondered why he wasn't showing himself to her. That's when she saw the reason. Not far away from her lay his mask, or what was left of it. It seemed like it didn't live trough this little adventure.

"Looks like your mask didn't make it, Zero. What are you going to do now? Hide in the shadows all your life?" She laughed at her own joke, further mocking Zero. It really felt satisfying to her.

She heard him sigh loud. This wasn't something that she expected him to do.

"It seems like I lost this round then, Cornelia. Well played"

She was stunned. He admitted his defeat? The one and only Zero?

Her thoughts were a total mess, unable to get the meaning of his declaration. So she did something she never would have expected from herself. She blushed.

_Did I just blush?? What dirty trick is he playing on me? But it feels kind of good to be complimented by him…I just wish he would do soooo much more. Wait! Bad Cornelia! You won't get insane inside this cave; you have to get a hold of yourself!_

_But he kind of reminds of Lelouch…Damn, what am I thinking right now?! He could never be like Lelouch. After all he is a lunatic, not a noble prince._

If you think that Cornelia's head was a mess, then you didn't know what was going on in Zero's head right now. Of all the things he expected her to do she blushed! She fucking blushed! Man he really felt wasted right now. He would never understand a womens way of thinking. Maybe it was better this way.

"Am I supposed to thank you now, Zero? Or should I just kill you now?"

She tried to get out of this awkward situation with her sharp comment. But Zero just sat there seemingly unfazed of her remark. Being ignored was another one of Cornelia's sensitive spots. So she decided to use another strategy.

"Why didn't you finish me when you had the chance to?"

"I couldn't"

His answer was short, but it was an honest answer. Cornelia's curiosity wasn't satisfied even slightly by his short answer, so she tried to get more information out of him.

"Why couldn't you kill me?"

"I have my reason and I don't feel obligated to tell them to you right now."

Now Cornelia was sure of it. He was hiding something, something big. Maybe it was some sort of plan he had developed in his mind that required her in it. But maybe he was just a cowardly weakling. Yes, it had to be definitely the latter.

"If you aren't ready to tell them to me now, when are you going to be ready?"

"Can I ask you something important before I answer your question as honest as I can?"

"Depends on it; Zero"

"Did you kill Marianne de Britannia and if you didn't kill her, who was her murderer?"

Now Cornelia was confused. Not many people remembered Marianne, or the circumstances of her death. She really started to wonder who this Zero person really is.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"It doesn't concern you, just answer the question."

"To be honest with you, I really admired Marianne. She was a strong women and she was holding her own quite well in the world of politics. To answer your question, no i didn't kill her and I don't know who killed her. The only thing I know is that Schneizel was involved.

Zero seemed to be thinking hard about what he had heard only a moment ago. Then he titled his head a bit to look at her. She could see a small part of his face mask, but the rest still was in the shadows. She really wanted to see his face now!

"Then as an act of returning your honesty, I will be honest with you too. I didn't kill you, because I couldn't stand the thought to see you dead before me. You have to admit that it hurts a lot if such a beautiful women like you dies."

She did it again, she blushed. But this time she knew he really meant what he said. Still she couldn't give in to her feelings. He was the enemy after all. So she pushed her feelings away and concentrated on the task at hand: reveal his identity!

She stood up slowly. Like a hunter already knowing that the prey had no way to escape. Zero wasn't even moving an inch away from his position. Cornelia started to approach him slowly, savouring every moment of the sweet taste of victory. Zero still wasn't moving.

Cornelia somehow got curious to know why he didn't even attempt to flee. It was boring without any resistance.

She approached him some more, tensing all her muscles, in case he would attack her.

Only a few meters parted them now. Cornelia really was excited to see his reaction. Just when she was about to attack, she smelled something, she knew this smell but she couldn't place it at the moment.

Blood! It reeked of blood in this part of the cave. But whose was it? She knew that she want bleeding, so the only other possibility was Zero!

"You are wounded, aren't you?"

He didn't respond to her. He just lowered his head. Cornelia was just going to approach him farther when he fell from the stone he was sitting on. With a loud thump he landed on the ground, not moving at all…


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of my little story ;) have fun reading

**The third chapter of my little story ;) have fun reading. **

**R&R!**

**Cavalyn****: Thanks fort he nice review, it really motivates me.**

**TheDisruptiveOne****: First: Thanks for he review! Second: This is not incest, they are half-siblings, in the anime they are all part of the royal "family". This family contains many high ranking nobles and their children. Most of them have different mothers or parents and they don't have to be siblings. The most of them get kind of adopted….its hard to explain o.0 I hope you got what I mean ;)**

**TamayoKizaki****: Thx fort the review! I'm really glad you like it ;)**

**Ominae****: Thx for your review and pointing out that grammar error :D**

**Shadow Zeranion****: I'm glad you liked it so far, thy fort he review!**

**All this reviews really motivate me to continue writing! Thx again ;)**

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 3**

The sound of his body hitting the floor echoed through the cave. The world around Cornelia seemed to be frozen. While his body was just laid there, not moving at all.

"Zero………." She whispered with a low voice. It all happened so sudden. He wasn't even trying to escape, did he know of his fate? Then it suddenly clicked inside her mind.

"_It seems like I lost this round then, Cornelia. Well played"__. So that was his reason for giving up. He knew he wouldn't make it…_

Cornelia was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice the person walking past her. Her instincts took over and she grabbed the stranger on the shoulder to stop him from further advancing. She took this opportunity to look closer at the stranger. She was a beautiful woman, with long green hair and yellow eyes that seemed to stare at her with an emotionless look.

"Do you want him to die?" The strange women asked. Her clothes looked kind of odd. They looked like a kind of straitjacket.

"I ask you again, do you want him to die, Cornelia?"

She couldn't find an answer to her question. She knew that she had to kill him, but something in her mind screamed at her to save him. She was really confused right now, torn between her loyalty and duty to the empire; and her strange feelings towards this man.

He still lay at the same spot, with his face to the ground. Not moving at all.

The green-haired women freed herself of Cornelia's grip and walked to the fallen form of Zero. She turned him over, slowly, with care like he would break if she was too rough.

While the woman turned him over, Cornelia stood there like she was mesmerized, waiting desperately to see the face of the man that made her emotions get chaotic every time they encountered.

When he was nearly turned over she could see the source of his blood loss. Something seemed to had cut his side. It wasn't a wound that would put his life in danger, but the extreme blood loss strained his body to the point where he couldn't keep his consciousness.

When he was finally turned over, Cornelia saw his face, a kind of familiar face.

_I know this face…but where have I seen it before? He looks kind of like Lelouch…wait he looks exactly like Lelouch! But Lelouch is __dead; the Emperor himself was the one who announced it!_

"Lelouch…" Cornelia whispered. Her mind was spinning in circles. How could he be alive? The self confident Cornelia didn't know what to do for the first time in along while.

She started to shake. Her hands trembled. How could he be alive?! Was all her pain and grieve for nothing?

_FLASHBACK_

_The great hall of the royal palace was filled with nobles. They were all watching the scene in front of them with something akin to amusement. _

_The young prince Lelouch de Britannia was making his stand before the Emperor. _

_Cornelia was standing in the crowd, together with her mother. She wasn't happy about this situation at all. "Her" prince was in a really bad situation, but there was nothing she could do. The only thing left to her was watching and Cornelia hated it to be helpless. _

_After Lelouch revoked his title as prince, Cornelia was shocked to the core. Her prince was leaving her? Leaving her here all alone? She wanted to run after him but her mother grabbed her with a vice like grip. Not letting her run after her prince._

_Later that evening it was announced that Lelouch de Britannia was going to be a political hostage in Japan. Cornelia knew what this meant. She would never see him again…_

_This night Cornelia wasn't sleeping at all. The strong and self confident Cornelia was broken. Her heart torn to pieces, she sat on her bed. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks. From time to time small sobs would escape her throat…_

_At this night, Cornelia's heart froze. Determined to never let anyone hurt her this way again. She never wanted to feel this way again. Even if it meant to __bury her emotions._

_END FLASHBACK_

She couldn't stop herself from crying. She promised herself to never cry again, but it was all just too much for her. She couldn't handle the pain in her heart anymore…

--

She could feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the green haired woman look at her.

"Go to him, he regains consciousness. I will let you take care of him until I'm back"

The woman walked away, just like that. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just go to him and pour her heart out. She was Cornelia after all, she had to be strong.

She started to walk to walk to him. When she was only a few inches away from him she could hear him mutter something.

"Cornelia…." He looked like he was in some kind of feverish dream. He started to sweet, his forehead glistening from the light that was shining on his head. His body started to tremble and he murmured some words that Cornelia couldn't hear properly.

A sudden feeling of pity rushed trough her whole body.

_Maybe I have wronged him…his life wasn't always easy, with no parents and a disabled sister, degraded and exiled from Britannia, how could I even be angry at him for leaving me?_

_Maybe…just for this small moment…I will forget that we are enemies…forget that he ever left me…and just comfort him a bit; give his harsh life a peaceful moment._

Cornelia was sitting down behind him. She took his head and laid it into her lap. His head was hot, wet with sweat, but Cornelia didn't care. She was just holding him close to her, slowly stroking his hair, trying to comfort him. She would never show this soft side of hers to anyone, but for him, she would make a small exception today.

_He looks exactly like he did back when we were kids. _

She pulled him a little bit closer to her, his back now leaning against her own body. Her head was resting atop of his. She embraced him with both her arms, never wanting to let go.

_His hair really is smooth. And it has a nice smell too. I wish I could just stay like this with him forever. _

Cornelia tightened her hug, afraid that he would go way again. That he would leave her alone again…

…

They just sat there. No words were spoken, just a peaceful silence. At some time Lelouch's trembling and murmuring stopped. He was fast asleep now, in the arms of Cornelia.

She felt warm for the first time in years. It's not warmth like that from fire that keeps you from freezing to death. It was warmth that came from the depths of her soul. Calming her mind and stilling her thirst for comfort.

Cornelia would have loved it to stay like this forever, but she knew she couldn't, so she loosened her arms that were embracing him. She turned his head to so that he faced her.

"Until we meet again, Lelouch"

After she finished speaking, she gave him a small peck on the lips. For her this small peck was enough to let her heart run fast and make her even a feel a little bit dizzy.

She lay him down gently and waited for the strange woman to return.

--

The strange woman returned with a black painted knightmare. She took Lelouch in the cockpit and without a word of goodbye she vanished.

Cornelia felt the sadness return to her heart. How could she ever beat him if she is already this lovesick?

_Lelouch, I will bring you back…it will be like it was when we were young…I will bring you back to Britannia, were we will live in peace._


	4. Chapter 4

Clash of Cold Hearts – 4

**Chapter 4 was kind of hard to write, it'****s difficult do describe the character development I tried to make here. Anyway don't be afraid of telling me your opinion. It won't offend me if you tell me this chapter sucked ;)**

**R&R**

**TamayoKizaki****: I'm glad you liked it ;) thx fort the review. **

**GarP.OmE.HoLloW****: Thx for your review!**

**Ominae****: Thx again for pointing out that spelling mistake, don't worry I'm rather happy than offended by your humble advices ;)**

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 4**

Cornelia was sitting at her desk, reading the reports of the battle of Narita. She had to admit that Zero really gave her a heavy blow. She had to be prepared for the next battle. She would restore her damaged reputation.

She looked at her watch; it already was time for the funeral of her men. She left her desk to go into her personal quarters to change into her black funeral uniform. She had lost some really good soldiers in this battle.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing the black colour of her uniform she remembered something, or rather someone. The days after the battle were like hell to her. Wherever she would look, it would remind her of Lelouch. Just thinking about him would return this melancholic feeling inside of her heart.

She looked at the mirror again, suddenly an idea flashing through her mind. With that idea in mind she began to make her last preparations for the funeral.

…

The ceremony hall on the graveyard was filled with people, most of them were Britannians. The wives and children of the fallen soldiers, they were filling the great hall. Some of them were openly crying, mourning the loss of a loved person.

Cornelia always hated these kinds of ceremonies; she didn't hate them because she hated emotional people. She hated them because as a commander she always felt responsible of all the losses there were in a battle. She couldn't stand it to see the little children cry about the loss of a beloved parent. It really was hard for her to control herself in these kinds of situations.

There were many political figures, stating their sadness and grieve about so many deaths. But Cornelia knew that they were only making a show for the media. She really despised people like that.

After some time it finally was her turn to hold a speech to all the indirect victims of the battle.

She really was nervous deep inside, but on the outside she remained hard and controlled. She wouldn't let anybody see how troubled she was.

"All of you here have lost someone close to you. They were taken way from you in an instant. I know that my words can't heal your deep wounds inside your hearts, but I have one thing I want to tell all of you. All of the soldiers that died in this battle, they died with honour. An honour that nobody can take away from them! They died, while they protected what was most precious to them. They died carrying out their duty.

I want you all to know that these men earned themselves my respect. And I want you all to respect their sacrifice as well. Let them get the glory they earned themselves with their selfless act!"

Cornelia's speech was as short as always, but many of the attendants seemed to be thinking deeply. Some of them even had faint smiles on their faces; feeling encouraged by Cornelia's words. At least they knew that their beloved people died with honour.

…

The funeral ceremony lasted a few more hours. Cornelia was really exhausted after all of this trouble. She could fight a battle without even sweating, but politics always troubled her to no end. She just wanted to sleep right now, but fate had other plans for her. It knocked at the door of her private quarters.

"It's me, Guilford"

"Come in, it's open"

The door opened, to reveal a firm standing Guilford. This man could be a real pain sometimes. He always seemed to be too formal and obedient. It was no fun to talk to him at all. But never the less she knew that he was dependable and skilful.

"You can come in Guilford. You don't have to stand there all day."

"Yes, your Highness"

He finally walked into the room. A folder was in his right hand, there was a red "top secret" sign on it.

"I have the information you desired to get. I will lay them down on your desks. Is there something else you want me to do, your Highness?"

She really couldn't stand this man's attitude. But at least he got the information she needed.

"No, you can go and relax a bit, Guilford."

"As you wish, your Highness." And with that he left.

Cornelia locked her eyes on the folder that lay on her desk. A creepy smile forming on her face, she couldn't stop thinking about all the fun she would get from this little folder.

…

It was a really nice day, when the Ashford academy was holding its school festival. The schoolyard was full with shops and attractions. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Even a certain woman with purple hair was in a good mood. She wore the Ashford school uniform; her sister had organized it for her. She even changed her hairstyle into a ponytail and wore fake glasses to conceal herself from the masses.

_I really can't wait to see his surprised look. Hehehe……I just have to find him and then I will have my sweet time with him._

She again started to snicker. It was all going to be so much fun if her plan worked. She even asked her sister to get his cell phone number from Suzaku. The plan to pay him back was perfect, today he would suffer. Definitely!

Walking around aimlessly on the campus, she noticed the strange green-haired women from the Narita battle. She looked totally passive, like the world around her didn't matter at all. After a short hesitation Cornelia decided to approach the woman.

"Hey, what's your name?" It was really difficult for Cornelia to speak with a normal voice. She was just too used to bark orders all day. But she hoped that she somehow managed to fool the green haired woman.

"It's C.C., Cornelia" She answered Cornelia with a smile. Her yellow eyes boring deep into her purple ones.

"What do you want here? I hope you don't intend to hurt Lelouch. Otherwise I can't just let you walk away."

_This woman saw right trough me. She must be really sharp to reveal my identity as easy as that, or I just disguised myself really bad…… It definitely has to be her sharp mind._

"It seems like I can't fool you this easy. To answer your question, I am just here to have a little payback-time with Lelouch, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill him."

C.C. seemed to like the idea. You could clearly see how the life returned to her eyes. With a small smile on her face she said, "Don't let him get away too easy, he really needs a lesson from time to time."

"Don't worry; I will make sure that he suffers a bit. By the way, do you know where he is right now?"

"I don't know for sure, but he should be at the organization-centre right now."

"Thanks and goodbye, I hope that we won't meet on the battlefield again."

"Goodbye" was the only word C.C. said before Cornelia left the area to find the headquarters of this event.

…

All the pieces of her plan were in position. There was no way that it would fail. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a certain number, of a certain individual.

"Hello, Lelouch here"

"Don't you mean "Zero here"?"

It was like she could feel how hard his brain was working to find out how she could know this.

"Who are you?"

Oh, she would really enjoy this. She was already starting to get really exited. Her whole body feeling energized. It was a long time ago since she had this much fun.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Lelouch de Britannia. I want you to meet me at the school council's hall in 5 minutes."

"Are you insane?! It's impossible to get there in five minutes!"

She couldn't hold back her smile anymore. She would make him suffer today, this thought alone gave her a feeling of satisfaction. The thought of humiliating the great Zero, leader of the black knights, was just like a dream to her.

"Yeah, you are right. I should just reveal you secret to the whole world."

"No! I will be there, just don't make something hasty."

She hang up, satisfied with the first phase of her plan. She took her binoculars and started to observe her most favourite victim. He was running like shinigami himself was chasing him. She knew that he wasn't really athletic, so she decided to let him have a little workout. When he had only run the first half of the way, he already looked like he would collapse any second. But somehow he managed to reach the student council's room. Just to find a empty hall, with not even a single person there. Cornelia took her sweet little time dialling his number again.

"Where 'pant' are you? You are 'pant' not here are you?"

"As cunning as always. And no, I'm not there. I just wanted to test your trustworthiness."

"That comes 'pant' a little bit 'pant' late."

"Just come to the depot behind the school. This time I will be there, I promise. Ah, I forgot to tell you, you have 5 minutes. See you!"

She hung up again and took her binoculars. The enjoyment she got from this could be clearly seen on her face. When she saw his running and hard panting form approach the warehouse she was in, she stood up and walked into the direction of the entrance, wanting to welcome her soon to be visitor. She put away her galsses and opened her ponytail, so that her long purple hair was flowing freely down her back.

The door to the warehouse opened, only to reveal a finished Lelouch. You could see that this stamina exercise strained his body. He was leaning against the wall, still panting hard. With closed eyes he waited for his mysterious blackmailer to appear.

"You know that you needed six minutes?" Cornelia tried to tease him with his loss, but he didn't respond.

"Are you going deaf now? I want to get an answer if I ask somothing."

"You sure know how to play dirty, Cornelia."

She wasn't really surprised about the fact that he could read her so easy. He wasn't Zero for nothing. Something like this should be child's play for him.

"How long did you know it was me?"

"Disguising isn't really one of your strong points. I noticed you were here when I first saw you on a security camera. It's not really that hard to see your purple hair."

Cornelia somehow seemed frustrated. Worst of all he was right; she was really bad at disguising. He just played with her all this time, while she thought that she was playing with him.

"Intelligent bastard." She murmured under her breath. It was spoken in a low voice, but against all odds Lelouch seemed to have heard it.

"Oh my, I feel honoured to be praised by you."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood to hear your constant whining." Yes, Cornelia was in a bad mood now. Her perfect plan failed and Lelouch dared it to rub it into her face. He would pay for that, he definitely would!

So she tried something different. She walked over to him, slowly, daring him to run away. When she was only a few inches away from him she did something that he would never suspect her to do. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Lelouch just looked at her with wide eyes. Shock was clearly written on his face. Soon the shock on his face faded, just to be replaced by a different emotion. His face flushed bright red.

"What…..why…..did you…..what the hell was that for?!"

"Ohhhhh, is our little Lelouch embarrassed by something as small as a kiss on the cheek?"

She couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so stupid right now. Her guess was totally right, he was really inexperienced in the field of love. Well, she wasn't all that experienced either, but she could hide it much better than he did.

He felt even more embarrassed when she started to laugh. How could she break his defence this easily? It was a miracle in his opinion; though he really liked the feeling.

"I hope you didn't just chase me through all the campus just to kiss me on the cheek."

Cornelia stopped in her laughter, thinking about her original reason why she wanted to talk to him. There wasn't a chance to talk to him after the battle of Narita. They were always too occupied with capturing each other when they were in battle.

"Lelouch, why don't you stop this nonsense about changing the world and come with me back to Britannia?"

"You know I can't do that."

Cornelia had expected nothing else as answer. Of course he wouldn't give up his goal so easy. She had to try more than that.

"Why do you even fight in the first place?"

"I thought I already told you that, Cornelia. I want to change the world into something new, an ideal world without discrimination and war."

"You know that you can't create a world like this. Humans will always stay human. There will always be conflicts as long as there are humans."

She could see how his face saddened. Deep down he knew that his dream was foolish, but he was desperate. He wanted to change the world into a better place. He witnessed so many cruel and painful things in his life that he just can't stand to see any more of it.

"I know, Cornelia. But the world just can't stay like this. Someone has to do something and I will be the one who will sacrifice himself for a better world."

"Do you think everybody will be happy when you have sacrificed yourself?!"

Cornelia was angered. The thought of Lelouch sacrificing himself made her blood boil. She would never let him do such a thing; after all she…loved him?

_How can he even think of about such a ludicrous idea? I think I will have to slap some sense into him! After all I …I… Cornelia__, get a grip! After all… I love him. _

"Yes, I think that everyone will live a cheerful life. Nannaly will live in peace and you don't have to fight in wars anymore. It will be a perfect world."

"No, without you it's not perfect." It was only a low whisper, but Lelouch heard it.

Lelouch looked kind of confused. He didn't expect an answer like this. He looked at Cornelia, only to see her sad face. Never before had he seen her so vulnerable. It stung in his heart to just see her in this condition.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." Cornelia turned around suddenly and walked away, towards the back exit. Lelouch just stared at her back, wondering what he should do. He wanted to run after Cornelia, but he knew that had no choice. If he wanted to change the world, he would have to kill his emotions, his soul and his heart. It was the path he chose to walk.

...

The rest of the festival was rather spectacular. Euphemia held a speech in which she founded the SAZ. A special zone for elevens; in this zone they would get their old rights back and they would be treated fairly. Most of the elevens were overjoyed from the idea of equality in this special zone. But there was one person who wasn't enjoying the way things were heading.

...

It was a cold night, with a pitch black sky. There was no star able to reach trough the thick wall of clouds.

Cornelia sat on her balcony. She wore her usual attire; her red uniform with a bit of yellow and her white majestic cape. Tomorrow the foundation of the SAZ would be officially made.

She wondered what Lelouch had in plan for tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

Clash of Cold Hearts – 5

**Here it is, Chapter 5, have fun reading ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I was really pumped up to write the next chapter.**

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 5**

The Stadium was filled with people. Most of them were elevens; they were here to hear the official announcement of the SAZ. They believed in the words of the princess Euphemia. Getting their hopes up for a future in which they could live as people with full human rights, not just some sort of slaves to the Britannians.

There was a stage in the stadium with throne like chairs. Sitting in them were political figures, whose presence was needed in this historic announcement. Never before was something like the SAZ established in the history of Britannia. The people of Area 11 were truly grateful for this chance to regain their lost pride.

In the middle of the stage were 4 chairs, the most precious guests were seated there. The hidden leader of the Kyoto group, princess Euphemia and Cornelia herself were seated in the middle. The fourth remained empty for the time being. It was reserved for the last guest; the guest the masses hoped would appear. They all wanted to thank their saviour. He was the one who put pressure on the Britannian government and triggered the foundation of the SAZ.

Especially one person wished dearly that he would appear.

Cornelia couldn't stop thinking about him after their hard parting at the school festival. She didn't know what to do out of the current situation; he surely wouldn't admit defeat that easily. When she tried to call him he never responded, he always ignored her calls on his cell phone. She pondered about what to say to him when he would come, that was the moment she heard some cheers from the crowd.

She looked up into the sky, to see the Gawain. Zero was standing on a shoulder of the prototype weapon. The crowd began to cheer upon his arrival. Cornelia stood up, waiting for the declaration he would surely make.

"Cornelia de Britannia, I would like to have a word with you, alone"

Zero halted in the air, waiting for an answer of Cornelia.

"I will hear what you want to tell me at the mobile base behind the stadium."

With her answer given, the Gawain began to move again, flying in the direction of the mobile base. The Gawain landed gracefully on the ground. Lifting Zero with its hand to the ground.

Zero waited patiently for Cornelia to pick him up. She had to walk after all.

A few minutes later Cornelia was walking out of an exit of the stadium. Her Knight Guilford was walking behind her. She was walking with a fast pace, not wanting to waste the time she could spend with Zero.

"You honour me with your presence, Cornelia." Zero commented at her arrival.

"Guilford, please wait here. I will talk to him alone." Guilford didn't seem to be happy about Cornelia's wish, but he respected her decision, like he always did.

"Yes, your Highness."

Cornelia started to walk towards the mobile base, Zero following her without a word. The two of them understood each other without speaking.

…

They reached a suitable room for their negotiation; it was a room with only one entrance and with no video cameras. It looked like it was a storage room of some sort.

There was a tangible tension in the air. Both of them were feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the other. Cornelia decided to take the initiative, like she always did.

"Why don't you take of your mask, its not like I haven't seen your face before."

Zero reached for his mask. He took it of; under it the familiar face of Lelouch. But what troubled Cornelia was his sad look.

"So, Lelouch, what are you going to do about the SAZ? Will you join us? I will even make you the second minister, just second to Euphemia."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. My goals are still unfinished."

She felt anger boil up inside of her again. It was just like their conversation in the warehouse. All he ever thought about was his plan to change the world. The lunatic vision he had really started to piss her off.

"Don't say something as stupid as this. With the SAZ you will have the most peaceful way to get something like your "perfect" world. It's a small start, Lelouch, but it is much better than your plans."

"The SAZ will never work, the Britannians will still discriminate the elevens in the SAZ. And Britannia will still torment the weak. If not in Area 11, then in their other Areas."

Cornelia didn't know what to say. He was right; Britannia would still have other Areas where they were enslaving people. But there was no way for him to change all that Areas alone. Most of them were by far not as civilized as Area 11.

"Lelouch, please, try to understand that you can't change the world as easy as this. There are things you just can't change."

A sad face followed her answer. She just remembered how she was unable to prevent the death of his mother. How she couldn't stop him from being exiled and how she wasn't able to help him in the former Japan. At some time her mind started to resign, realizing that she couldn't change the world.

Lelouch was stunned. He would have never suspected that Cornelia could sound this defeated. She was vulnerable in front of him, again. This time he wouldn't stand at his place like he was frozen, this time he would do something!

Cornelia closed her eyes. The pain of her memories was haunting her. Lelouch was going to get himself killed with his ludicrous plans and there wasn't anything she could do, again!

She hated herself for her incompetence; her incompetence to save the one she loved the most.

When Cornelia's depressive thoughts reached their peek, she felt something. Two arms were embracing here in a hug. Her eyes flew open with shock, unable to comprehend the situation.

Before her was Lelouch, giving her a tight hug and resting his head on her shoulders.

"I will change the world for you." He whispered softly into her ear. The world around Cornelia started to shatter. The only thing that remained was Lelouch; all other things didn't matter to her anymore at this moment. He still hugged her tight when she started to hug him back.

Cornelia couldn't stop her eyes from getting wet. The few words he spoke gave her so much hope and courage. Hope that her dreams could come true.

"Idiot…" was the only word she was saying before she started crying. Releasing all the pain she felt all this years. Cornelia never cried after the vow she had made after Lelouch left. But now it didn't matter to her anymore, because in his arms she felt like they were still kids, with no worries or problems that plagued her.

They just stood there for a while, hugging each other, while Cornelia was calming down from her emotional outburst. Lelouch didn't know why he hugged her but he just had the sudden urge to do something to comfort her.

"Lelouch, there is something I wanted to do all this years." Cornelia pushed him a bit away, looking deep into his eyes, her lavender ones staring into his violet orbs. She suddenly grabbed his head and pressed her lips onto his.

She kissed him, deep and passionately, tasting the sweetness of his mouth. She wasted no time and aggressively pushed her tongue into his mouth, starting to explore it. Lelouch was stunned, but soon he gained back his bearing and he started to fight her tongue back; both of them trying to get the upper hand in this epic battle. Although there was now winner both of them were satisfied with the outcome of this battle.

They kissed till their lungs were screaming desperately for oxygen. When they parted, both of them had a smile on their face. A blush was forming on their faces. Both of them a bit embarrassed of their lack of control in this situation.

"I wasn't expecting you to be such an aggressive kisser." Lelouch tried to tease her, to break the uncomfortable silence that was between them after their kiss.

"You don't want to now how aggressive I can be in bed." Cornelia's counter was swift and effective. Lelouch couldn't stop blushing after he heard Cornelia's words; his mind too occupied with getting the dirty images out of his head.

"Lelouch, what will you do from now on? What are your plans regarding the SAZ?"

Cornelia would have loved it to just be with him for now, but they had business that had to be taken care of, for things like this would be more than enough time later.

"I don't know what to do anymore. The reason I wanted to talk to you was simple. My original plan was it to capture you, but I don't think that's important anymore."

"What do you mean by "that's not important anymore"?"

"The SAZ….I have the feeling that it will be a success with you and Euphemia leading it."

"I won't be leading it." Lelouch looked kind of confused. Why wasn't she leading the SAZ? She was after all one of the leading figures of Area 11. Cornelia saw Lelouch's confused expression and decided to explain her statement.

"I have decided to resign my military and political position. I am just a princess now, with no military or political authority. Euphemia will take my place as political figure and Dalton will take control of the military in Area 11."

It was one of the rare times in which Lelouch didn't know what to say. She resigned all of her authority? He couldn't understand why she would do such a ridicules thing.

"Why did you do something stupid like that?"

"I want to be together with you, Lelouch. I've always wanted to be by your side; from the first time we met I wanted to be by your side…" Cornelia's voice was soft, a soft voice that sounded so different from her normal voice. It was like Lelouch was mesmerized by her voice, never had he heard something as beautiful as that. Cornelia had a determined expression on her face, making it clear to Lelouch that she wasn't making a sick kind of joke.

"I would love to be by your side forever, but I still need to make my visions come true."

"Can't you stop talking about this damn visions for just one time!!" Cornelia was fuming. All he had to say to her was that his plans were more important than her; and to be second always angered Cornelia. She would not allow Lelouch to cast her aside because of his plans.

Lelouch said nothing. His face impassive, he vowed to change the world, even if it costs him his soul. He didn't know how he was going to change the world, but he definitely would!

"Aren't your plans already a success? You have obtained a state of peace and equality in Area 11?! Why can't you just stay with me in the SAZ?!" Cornelia was desperate. She didn't want him to leave again. If she would let him go away now he would never return, she would be alone again. She sank to her knees, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Helpless, she felt so helpless again; not able to grasp her dream again.

Lelouch began to detest himself. Her crying form was hurting him deep and he was the one that had made her cry, two times. Were his dreams really that important to him; so important that he would hurt the person he loved the most? That was the question that repeated itself over and over in his head, until he made his decision.

_Cornelia, I will protect until I die, so that I never have to see you cry again._

"I have made my decision, Cornelia. From now on I will always stay by your side."

Words couldn't describe the happiness Cornelia was feeling right now. Her tears of hurt and anger changed to tears of joy in an instant. She stood up and flung herself at Lelouch. He fell down because of the sudden assault of Cornelia, but he didn't seem to mind the fact that Cornelia was now on top of him.

Cornelia lay on top of him, her arms were around his neck and her body was tightly pressed against his. They were just lying there, savouring the feeling of their new closeness.

Lelouch was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with Cornelia pressed so tightly against him, but Cornelia didn't mind it at all; she rather seemed to be relaxed.

"We should go back to the stadium. We shouldn't trouble the people with waiting any longer."

Cornelia was just giving him an angry look. It was obvious that she didn't want to let go of him at the moment. She could be really obsessive if she was in the wrong mood.

"We can cuddle later, ok?" Lelouch somehow tried to defuse the situation. A pissed of Cornelia was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"I will let you go for now Lelouch, but don't think that this issue is solved this easy." She gave him a look that promised pain and torture if he would try to run away from his punishment.

Lelouch just gave her one of the best smiles he had.

_Has to be that time of the month……, just smile Lelouch, just smile. I should be more wary from now on, I don't really want to feel her wrath…poor me…_

…

Zero was standing on the stage. The masses were quite, eagerly waiting for his announcement.

"People of Japan, I have tested the trustworthiness of the SAZ for you. And my result is that the SAZ is no trap of the Britannians to deceive you!"

The crowd was cheering. All of them could live peacefully in the SAZ from now on. It was too good to be real. They would regain their lost pride and get the treatment they always wanted to have.

Euphemia stood up to hold her own speech to the crowd. She was walking in front of the stage and was just about to begin her speech when it happened. A stream of blood flowed out of a hole in her chest; she was shot by an assassin that was hired to kill her. He was standing in between the masses, looking like a normal eleven.

The security personal caught him quickly and took him away. Medics were running to the shot Euphemia, given her medical treatment as fast as possible. Lelouch was shocked; he would have never expected something like this to happen.

The world around Cornelia was standing still. She couldn't believe it; her sister was shot before her own eyes. She was determined to find the murder and kill him with her own hands. Even if she wasn't part of the military anymore she would find and kill him…

**I**** hope you liked this chapter; I really had fun writing this chapter, especially with Cornelia's mood swings :D**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better late than never ;) here it is chapter 6!**

**R&R**

**GarP.OmE.HoLloW****: He was next to Euphemia.**

**Ominae****: I'm honoured to have my personal spelling-error checker XD**

**Cavalyn****: His speech wasn't small, it just wasn't finished. He wanted to let Euphie speak a bit and then continue.**

**Thank you for all the rewiews ;)**

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 6**

The founding of the SAZ failed. Without the aid of Euphemia, the elevens had nobody that would support them. The blame of the assassination was put on Zero. His behaviour towards the crowd and the princess was laid-out as an act to fool the masses. The image of the Black Knights was ruined and they lost a great deal of their support. It was a well planned move of the unknown attacker. Lelouch had to start from the scratch; his first objective was the revealing of the real murderer.

…

It rained, still. The last days were accompanied by constant rain. Despite the bad weather there was a lone figure standing in front of a gravestone all the time; hoping that the rain would wash away her sadness. Her damp purple hear clinging to hear face, she stood there, deep in thought.

_Why does it always hit the people I care about the most...? __Euphie… __I will make your dream come true. I will free the elevens of their shackles. And I just have the perfect person in mind to help me…_

She allowed herself to grin a little. Her resolve steadied, she walked away; her aim was the hidden headquarters of a certain someone.

…

Lelouch was enraged. They killed Euphie! They stained his honour! He wouldn't let them get away with something like that. He stood before his loyal soldiers. The Black Knights were his trump card. Even now the most of them believed his words and followed his orders. They trusted him with everything they had.

Kallen stood in the first row, as always. She seemed to look troubled. Maybe she doubted him?

"Kallen, you look like there is something on your mind. Tell me what's troubling you and I will see if I can solve your little problem."

She was nervous; her fidgeting hands were clear evidence of that.

"Zero…did you have anything to do…with the assassination of…Euphemia?"

Zero knew exactly that this question would be asked of his man. He was prepared; prepared to gain their undoubted trust again. He would make them believe in him!

His mouth opened, to begin one of his many famous speeches. But the sound of a door being forced open interrupted him in the last moment.

He could hear some swearing, it was a kind of familiar swearing. The eyes of his knights were wide eyed, but they said nothing.

"Kallen, is Cornelia standing at the door?" He whispered to her. She just nodded, wondering why he was so nervous.

Sweat started to from on his forehead. How was she able to find him that fast?! The situation was dire; he wouldn't survive this encounter with her. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. Run for his life!

He ran like devil himself was after him; well it was, kind of. Cornelia would make sure that he wouldn't get away. Her stamina and speed was by far superior to Lelouch's. They were just running a few moments when Lelouch remembered something, something important. There was only one exit! The HQ was built this way so they could defend themselves better in a case of an attack.

Cornelia had a grin on her face. She just loved it to hunt him, especially when he had no place to escape to.

The chased ended soon after it begun. Lelouch finally realized the hopelessness of his act. He braced himself for the impact that would surely come at him any moment. Soon his prediction fulfilled itself. He felt a foot that connected with his torso and sent him flying to the ground.

Cornelia stood above him, grinning like a maniac. The fun of humiliating him in front of his knights was godlike to her. But the fun had to end; there was business she had to discuss. So she started to stare at Lelouch, it was a glare that promised more pain in the near future.

"You damn bastard, why did you leave me alone? You know that I want to find Euphie's murderer too."

Cornelia truly looked pissed now. You could feel the killing intent that was released by her.

"Wait a mom…….."

"Just shut up! You know how I can't stand it to get left behind. And it's not like I am some kind of defenceless kitty! I thought after our relationship got better that you would understand my feelings, hell we even kissed and you still think I am some kind of lost puppy!"

While she was rambling on, the Black Knights just stood there; shocked. Their infamous leader was just lying on the ground and was dominated by one of their worst enemies. The last statement of Cornelia seemed to have some grave impact on some individuals.

_Oug_i: _Man, he sure has bad luck with the women._

_Diethard: It's a scandal! Zero and Cornelia secret lovers!_

_Lakshata: He sure isn't wasting time, hehehe._

_Kallen: K.. K…Kiss?! I didn't even see his face and she K…K…Kissed him?!_

These were only some of the thoughts going on in the heads of the Black Knights. To make it short: They were all freaking shocked!

Meanwhile Cornelia seemed to be kicking Zero while he lay on the ground and randomly throwing some curses at him.

This odd scene went on for some minutes until Cornelia finally seemed to have calmed down. She let the beaten Zero laying on the ground and went to the Knights; now standing in front of them.

"Black Knights, I have an announcement to make. From now on I will be your new commander. Zero will be my second in command. I will…"

"But…" Zero wanted to object but an icy glare of Cornelia into his direction was enough to seal his lips; his fear of another beating to great to challenger her again.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," another icy glare was thrown to Zero, "I will take things in my own hands now. Our goal is it to avenge Euphemia's dead and to realize her last wish; the building of the SAZ. Any questions or objections?"

There was nobody who dared to oppose Cornelia; her prior displays of strength just made them all shudder in fear.

Cornelia seemed to be satisfied with the results. She beat up Lelouch and took command of his Knights.

_I really thought that would be a lot more difficult than this. Hmmmm…. But I am not the one to complain._

Zero was finally getting to his feet. He really looked beaten, there were many Knights who shot him a look of deep pity. His feet were barely able to hold his own weight, but against all odds he was still able to walk next to Cornelia.

"Black Knights, I am sure you already heard that Cornelia joined our ranks. I have come to the conclusion that she would be a great asset to our army, so I had no objections to let her join." Sweet drops formed on the heads of the Black Knights; the beating he received didn't seem like he had so objections. "So I want you all to follow her instructions for now. With her help we will crush the cowardly murderers of Euphemia."

Cornelia patted him on the shoulder, "Good boy."

The determined look of his Knights again changed to looks of pity. They didn't want to swatch with Zero at the moment.

…

**Sry for the short chapter, I wasn't really able to write much lately. **

**My reson for not letting Cornelia whine for 3 chapters? Well i think it would be kind of boring with all this angsyt stuff, and i wasn't really motivated to write something like this...(who would anyway?) so i just kind of skipped it. "**Despite the bad weather there was a lone figure standing in front of a gravestone **all the time**; hoping that the rain would **wash away her sadness**."** I hope this is enough to show you that she really was sad, really really sad.**

**Sl4Yer**

**Btw: You know "Flint - aim 4" (its music)? I really like this song :P (kind of)**


	7. Chapter 7

TamayoKizaki: Thx for your review

**TamayoKizaki****: Thx for your review! I really appreciate it. **

**GarP.OmE.HoLloW****: Thx! I wasn't really able to write much lately so please don't be **

**angry ;)**

**Ominae****: I know i said this many times….too many times…but thx for pointing out errors! I'm counting on your skill for this chapter too! **

**Moony126****: Actually, I am German and I know aim 4 because I saw the anime in German (it was one of the first anime I ever watched). Hellsing is one of the few anime that have a good German dub, I would even go as far as saying that I like the German dub more than the Japanese. **

**aznblackhowling****: Thx fort he review! **

**HolyKnight5****: Thx fort he reviews. I don't really get your first one, maybe im just dumb xD "This has gone into zones way too LSD induced indeed" I don't get the meaning………..**

**Have fun reading!**

**Clash of Cold Hearts – 7**

After the take-over from Cornelia the Black Knights were a little bit nervous when they were working. The presence of Cornelia was something that was hard for them to get used to. She has been their sworn enemy after all. But their doubt in Cornelia started to fade soon. Her skills in organizing and managing the Black Knight were magnificent. With Zero as their leader they were a group that made the enemy shudder, but with Cornelia and Zero they believed to be invincible!

Cornelia felt satisfied with her work. These guys from the Black Knights were really pumped up. Despite her good mood there was still something that was bugging her. They still were unable to find a lead regarding the assassination from Euphemia. The only connection they had was the assassin himself, but he wasn't even leaking a word in interrogation. She didn't know what to do… That really unnerved her.

The only idea she had was to ask Lelouch, but there was a little problem with this solution. Her pride wouldn't allow it to ask HIM for help.

_Like I would ever beg him for something…never…. But what should I do... … … _

_It seems like I have no choice. I hope he doesn't think that he is superior, for his own safety he shouldn't. _

A smile formed on her face. The thought of beating the hell out of Lelouch always amused her. So she made up her mind and started to go into the direction of Lelouch's, or Zero's, quarters.

…

Zero really didn't know what he did wrong in his life to deserve such a punishment. Cornelia messed with his life like she wanted and his Knights even started to support her. He was their leader! Not her!

He sighed. What could he do against this woman? Several of his attempts to resist her proved futile. It always ended with him being beaten and/or being humiliated. He was supposed to conquer the world! And he couldn't even subdue a woman.

With Cornelia as the main problem there soon appeared other problems. C.C. sure had her fun when he was humiliated and her "nice" comments always teased him to no end. After the revelation of his relationship with Cornelia, Kallen started to bug him all the time. She was trying to get his affection desperately, her jealousy towards Cornelia couldn't be missed either.

What was up with all those women? Was there some god in heaven who cursed him with all this bugging women? He lost himself in his depressing thoughts.

A knock on his door jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Cornelia." The source of his problems…Would he allow her to let her come in? She caused a lot of trouble after all and he was the one in control here right now! What could she possibly do? A little voice in the back of his head remembered him of all the defeats he suffered.

"You can come in, of course." I should better play nice, at least for now.

The door opened and Cornelia stepped into the room. She had a serious look on her face.

"Zero, we still have no leads for finding Eupehmia. What do you intend to do?"

He knew that this question would come up sooner or later. The plan he developed some time ago was flawless, but there was one small problem, explaining it to Cornelia.

"I already have something in mind. We will break into the prison holding the assassin and get the info we need out of him."

"You know that the interrogation failed? How do you want to make him talk?"

This question was his problem. He would use his Geass, of course. But how could he explain it to her without revealing his secret trump card?

"I have my ways of interrogation; trust me in this matter, Cornelia."

"It's that strange power you have isn't it?" Lelouch just looked wide eyed at Cornelia. How could he answer her question? She was just too sharp to hide this from her.

"You used it on me in Narita, didn't you?" Damn. It seems like he had no choice now. Lying would just make the whole issue worse than it already was.

"I want you to keep this a strict secret, Cornelia. You are the second person I'm telling my secret. I trust you to keep it a secret." Cornelia just nodded.

"I made a kind of contract with C.C. , in return for it she blessed me with an absolute power. It's called Geass. In my case I can give a person an absolute order. I can only use it on a person once and I need eye contact with this person to do so. There are many other facts about it but I don't want to go into to much detail right now."

Cornelia stood like she was frozen, her eyes wide from shock. He had that kind of power? She always believed that things like this only happened in fairy-tales. Everything he had done suddenly made sense to her. All of his lunatic actions, his seemingly suicide moves he pulled in the past. He always analyzed the situation perfectly and used his Geass to turn the situation into his favour.

"What did you order me to do in Narita? I hope you weren't messing with my mind!" Her cold tone made Lelouch shudder.

"Well, you were choking me to death so I ordered you to do the first thing that came to my mind. I ordered you to let me go." _I really hope that she believes me. My old bruises still hurt like hell._

Cornelia seemed to be thinking. The situation was believable. Her memories ended when she tackled him. There was no doubt that she would be able to overpower him in this situation. She decided to believe him; there was no way she could confirm it anyway.

"I will trust you in this matter, Lelouch. If I find out something different be prepared to get more than just a beating."

With her statement it seemed like the conversation ended. She turned around and headed for the door. Just before she was exiting the room she turned her head to Lelouch.

"I will leave the rest of the panning to you, second in command." She was pronouncing the second in command with a certain degree of amusement. Lelouch. With that said she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lelouch seated himself at his desk. His mind now focused on his newest task. The events of the future were still undefined. But he was sure to make it his future…

…

**I hope you liked it (and yes I know that it was short). I don't have much time to write lately, well lets just say I was mesmerized by something called: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. I finished it yesterday so I am going to update more! **

**- Slayer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here it is! My brand new chapter 8! Have fun reading!**

**Clash of C****old Hearts – 8**

"**Damn it" **A man clad in a white uniform shouted. He was seated behind a big desk, behind him two of his loyal servants. His eyes were locked on a screen in front of him, watching everything that happened with the utmost concentration.

"Sir, we can't hold position D any longer. We need to retreat immediately!" The voice that came out of the communicator just fuelled his anger more and more.

"**Don't dare to retreat under my command! You will hold your position until the very last man!" **

All of his humiliation and anger was triggered by one person. The one person he hated to the core. **Zero! **He felt so dumb and useless when he started his attack on the prison he governed.

The prison was supposed to be invincible. Its location was at the coast of Area 11, on a small island with cliffs on nearly every site. The building itself was heavily guarded and fortified. Taking this fortress should be impossible for a radical group of terrorists. But against all odds this man, this monster, successfully found a way to assault the prison and let him look like an idiot.

He would make him pay the prize for his actions…

……

The Gawain towered above the smoking prison complex. Its sheer presence demoralizing the enemy soldiers on the ground. Inside of the Gawain sat the self proclaimed rescuer of Japan and enemy of Britannia; the man that struck fear in the hearts of Britanniens. Beside him laid his mask, the symbol of his alter ego Zero.

Lelouch couldn't hold back one of his insane laughs when he saw that the battle was already won. Again he showed the world what it meant to be a true genius. Soon the world would bow before him, the only real emperor of this planet!

"This world will belong to me soon….. HAHAHAHAHAHA—"His laughter was cut of when something hit him on the head.

"You do know that I'm still sitting here, do you?" Lelouch slowly turned his head to see the face of Cornelia, looking at him with an expression that clearly showed that she wasn't sure about Lelouch's sanity.

He forgot something important, something that was different from all the other operations he had done until now. The person that was sitting behind him in the Gawain was not C.C., it was Cornelia. And he just embarrassed himself in front of her.

"Sorry, I just lost my composure a moment."

"Sure, if I would have laughed like a crazy maniac I would have said the same thing…"

Again she dared it to mock him! Why did he allow her to pilot the Gawain anyway?

_Flashback_

"_Hey Lelouch, let me pilot the Gawain."_

"_The Gawain is already piloted by C.C., there is no need for you to pilot it."_

"_It should be obvious who the better pilot is. And if you let me pilot it I will give you a 'present' after the battle__." __S__trengthened was her second point by the seductive voice she used. A close observer could clearly see the confusion that was on __Lelouch's__ face. _

"_Ahhh……mhhh…well…."_

"_I will just take your answer as a yes. See you at mission start!"_

_And with that the victorious Cornelia walked away from the battlefield. Behind her stood the still dazed Lelouch, still not realizing his grave mistake and his humiliating defeat. _

_Flashback END_

While he was busy with brooding about the past he didn't realise that Cornelia was still eyeing with curios eyes. She realised early that Lelouch had some issues with his sanity. There were many opportunities that showed the thin line of sanity and madness he walked on. So she decided to be the one that keeps his rationality, she would do everything to stop him from getting insane.

With her resolve hardened she decided to distract him from his dark thoughts. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck; while she rested her head atop of his. She could feel how he suddenly tensed because of the sudden and unpredicted action she took.

"You should relax a little bit in a battle. A commander needs a clear mind to win a battle."

She could still feel that he was not entirely calm, but he began to relax his muscles a bit. She didn't really know what was going on in his head right now, but she hoped that he was not thinking about world destruction or something like that again.

"Thank you, Cornelia." That was a truly unexpected reaction of him, but she knew that it was genuine thanks of him. She couldn't help but to smile about this. Lelouch's praises and thanks always made her day, nearly as much as beating him in one of their quarrels.

"Well, little Lelouch, I still have much more experience than you. So you should always listen to your senior and superior." She just couldn't stop it, teasing him was so much fun after all.

Lelouch was just going to counter her attempt to tease him, but fate decided that he didn't deserve the chance to do so. The monitor in the front switched on and the face of Todou could be seen on the monitor.

"Zero, we have secured the main building. Everything went according to your plan. The director and his little remaining force are pinned with no chances of a counterattack. Your orders?"

At least his conversation with Cornelia was interrupted by good news. His plan was flawless, like always.

………….

It had been a seemingly easy plan but it was innovative and effective. The enemy would never know what hit them, at least not after it was too late. The biggest problem with storming the fortress was a geographical problem. Its location in the sea and the high cliffs made it nearly impossible to try an assault with landing units from the sea. Then there was the possibility to strike from above. But the Black Knights only had one float unit, the Gawain, so the topic about an air assault was discarded as well. The only option left was to strike from below. The plan to strike from below seemed easy, but there were some things that complicated the matter as well. They would have to build a tunnel that led partly trough the sea and they would have to get trough the hard stone that was guarding the prison from such attacks.

Again Lelouch showed his Subordinates that he wasn't called genius for nothing. His plan consisted of a combination of a landing operation and an attack from below. While was in the air with his Gawain to get the attention of the director his subordinates in the submarine would plant nuclear explosives (A/N: like the ones in Narita) at the bottom of the cliffs. When they were finished he would let them blow up the cliff in a way that took away a big deal of the opponents defence and would create a landing ramp that his Knightmares could use.

After the explosion the submarine would emerge and shot some missiles to further confuse the forces stationed in the prison. The submarine would open the hatch and the Knightmares would use the new landing ramp that led directly into the heart of the enemy's fortress. With their defence system already weakened and their formations in disorder they shouldn't be able to defend themselves from his troops. And with his Gawain still in the air he could clearly see all of the moves on the battlefield.

With a genius like Lakshata at his site the problems of specifics were no real problem. She would calculate the explosion of the cliff perfectly and she would find a way to get the Knightmares as fast as possible directly into the enemy's fortress.

The intelligence needed for the operation would be provided by Diethard. His information gathering skill was amazing, so Lelouch had no doubt that they would exactly know where they had to strike.

And with their excellent combat units they would win the battle sure. Todou and his Holy Blades combined with Kallen's Guren would be the spear tip of his formation. There was no way that they would lose to the disordered enemies' formation.

…….

The battle was finally over. The soldier had surrender and the Director was secured by his forces. Lelouch felt satisfied with the results of the battle. He lost some units but only a small number.

"We should go and visit the Director. He knows were the assassin is located." Cornelia again took the lead and even if Lelouch didn't want to follow her orders, his logical mind always told him that she was right.

"Sure" It was a short and emotionless answer. To everyone else it would seem like it didn't interest him, but Cornelia immediately knew that this tone of his voice meant that he wasn't pleased at all with the situation. But she waited; she would get her chance for payback soon enough.

The Gawain landed on the ground. Directly in front of the Director and his remaining forces. Of course they were all restrained and had no weapons. Lelouch took his mask and put it back on. With everything ready now he opened the cockpit to show the Director and his forces how superior he is.

The Gawain took a kneeling position and Zero stood up, the people on the outside now all facing him.

"Greetings, to all of you Britannians, especially to you, dear Director of this magnificent fortress."

"**Zero, you damned bastard, how can you dare it to mock me!"**

The Director was seething with anger again. It was obvious that he had a really short temper. Lelouch would have his fun with him.

"But dear Director, aren't we best friends? After all did I –"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence after the hard kick he received from Cornelia who still was in the back of the cockpit. But his biggest problem now was that he tried to hold his balance. He was standing on top of the Gawain after all and the kick from Cornelia let him stumble dangerously near to the edge of the cockpit.

"Any last words, oh Prince of the Elevens?" Cornelia asked with her mocking voice. Lelouch just turned his head to shot a pleading look at her direction. Hoping that she wouldn't do what he thought she would do.

"Please?" It was his last attempt to evade the inevitable, but it seemed to be futile. Cornelia gave him a little push with her hand and he had no chance to hold himself somewhere. So he fell down with a loud thump. Everyone just stood there with a big sweetdrop on their faces. That was something they definitely didn't expect.

Cornelia just laughed, loud and hard. She could just imagine how priceless his face must have been under that mask. Yes, she felt truly satisfied with her revenge. Maybe she overdid it a bit, but never the less Lelouch deserved it. At least from her point of view he deserved it.

"Cornelia, is that you in the cockpit?" The Director was confused right now. Cornelia always was a loyal Britannian. She was from the Royal Family after all. "I heard that you revoked all your titles and left with no one knowing were you went. I thought that you maybe just couldn't take the loss of Euphemia, but that you would associate with terrorist like The Black Knights is just ridiculous. You just tricked them to destroy them, didn't you? Please tell me you tricked them!"

The Director was in despair now. He saw the look that Cornelia gave him. It was a hard and a cold look. The spectators of this event were all eagerly awaiting the answer of Cornelia.

"No, I didn't trick them. I'm the leader of the Black Knights and with their help I will find the murderer of Euphy!

"No…there is no way that you would do something like this! Please tell me you lied! Plea-"

"Shut up! I'm not a part of Britannia anymore and I don't want to be either. Britannia is corrupt and rotten. After the murder of Euphy I just couldn't overlook things anymore. I will destroy Britannia and create something new, something much better than Britannia!"

Cornelia was out of breath. She didn't plan to make such a passionate answer but the words just flew out of her mouth. The people around her were all speechless. Her little speech had a great impact on all of them.

"She is exactly right. Britannia is rotten, so we will destroy it. The weak shall be protected from Britannia's evil fangs." While the observers were busy with gaping they didn't notice that Zero stood up again. Of course he was giving his opinion related to the topic Britannia always with great pleasure. He was after all someone who viewed Britannia in a very bad light and he wasn't afraid of telling it everyone.

"You're already up again? I thought you would lie there for at least another five minutes." She just had to mock him again!

"How can she dare it too…." Lelouch just mumbled something incomprehensible about Cornelia and killing some other things.

"What did you say, dear Prince of the Elevens?" Danger. That was the only thing that sped trough Lelouch's mind. Every time she used that voice it meant pain and humiliation for him. He had to do something, something that would save him from inevitable doom.

"Ahhhh…..nothing?" Cornelia grinned again. It was her 'I will get you later for that' grin. Lelouch knew that he would get his beating, but at least he wasn't getting it in front of all his fellow Knights.

"So, Director, where is the assassin of Euphemia stationed?"

**So that's the end of chapter 8! I hope you liked it ;)**

**And again sorry for updating so late, I'm just a lazy bastard xD**

**-Slayer**


	9. Chapter 9

TamayoKizaki: Thx for your review

**Well, here is the brand new chapter.**

**I've got a lot of reviews with really good and productive ****criticism**** this time and I'm really happy that you pointed out some major flaws in my story ;) **

**I also got some reviews that stated that my story got too much of a parody and after thinking about it I can only agree to that, so I'm asking all of if you would like me to continue this as a parody or as a more serious story, this chapter I made a more serious chapter than the last, so just tell me your opinion. I will eventually rewrite some chapters to make them fitting after I know what kind of story you would like ;)**

**And again I'm sorry for the late update…..i just had a lot to do last weeks so i wasn't really motivated to write.**

**Well have fun reading and again thanks to all reviewers! **

**Clash of C****old Hearts – 9**

It was cold and dark; and the sound of water dripping could be heard throughout the whole room. Despite being in the 21st Century Britannia sure liked it to build their prisons in a rather old fashion. The room itself was barely 3 meters long and 4 meters wide, there was only one door and a small hole for ventilation in the ceiling.

His reasons for living in such a humble room were absolutely obvious. He murdered a princess of Britannia after all. The penalty for such a crime was death, but what did he expect, the Britannians weren't known as the strongest faction of the world because of their mercy, they were known because of their ruthlessness. But he still wondered sometimes why his employer didn't do something, they were ….

His musings were suddenly brought to a halt when the sound of his door opening reached his ears. This sound rarely brought good memories to him. In the few days he was here the interrogators made his life a living hell. They were torturing him the last 2 days but despite all the effort they made he still didn't even say a word during interrogation. He was a very loyal and enduring fellow and he had sworn that he wouldn't reveal his employers identity under all circumstances.

There stood a lonely figure in the doorframe. The only light that illuminated him was the light that shone from outside the door, barely letting him see any colours or features of the man. But even with all this details being hidden from him he still knew that he wasn't an interrogator. He had something ominous on him. Like he wasn't here to answer questions, he felt like he was his executioner.

The figure slowly stepped nearer to him, his steps steady and confident. His prey had no way of escape after all. The prisoner was constrained to his seat, there was no way he could defend himself. The prisoner had no fear. His death was sure from the moment he was captured. The only thing that changed with this new situation was that it would come earlier and that it would end his days of torture.

He watched as the man drew something from his belt. He briefly wondered what it could be, but his concern slowly vanished; he would know soon enough what it was. He was just about to close his eyes and let his executer do his job when he saw something moving in the corner of his eyes. He only saw flash of purple and silver before his executor had a sword sticking out of his torso. It was a small and slim blade, but in the hands of a skilled swordsman it could proof very deadly. The executioner only chocked a few times before he was still, the sword must have pierced a vital area.

The sword was pulled out of the now dead man and without the sword sticking in him he simply fell face first to the ground, not that it would matter anymore. In front of the now maybe saved prisoner stood someone he couldn't clearly see, as always with this bad light in the room. He could only see a body that clearly belonged to a woman; she had long purple hair that flowed down her back. But her most startling features were her purple eyes that fixed with a hard and cold glare, daring him to even say a word. It seemed like he wasn't going to be saved after all…

...

Lelouch slowly walked down the corridor of the prison, like he had all the time in the world to reach his destination. He knew that the prisoner he wanted to see wouldn't have a chance to escape; especially not after Cornelia started to sprint down the corridor while saying that something was not right. Hell, he would never understand that woman. But he had to admit that there were some facts that did bother him; for example that all the doors and security locks were either busted open or manipulated. It was a clear evidence that someone without the permission to be here broke in; and the idea of the Britannians to get the prisoner away so that they couldn't get him was not far fetched either.

While he walked further and further he idly wondered who else was in such a prison? Maybe they would be a great asset to the Black Knights? He was sure to visit the control room after they got the info they needed. Checking the database of the prison would surely prove usefull. Perhaps some of the prisoners were rebels or assassins that would swear him allegiance if he let them lose a bit; and if they didn't he would just use his Geass after all.

Still walking Lelouch just had one thought: "How long is this corridor actually?!" He was going to get really angry when he finally saw the prison cell he wanted to get in so dearly. The door of it was wide open and there was no light coming out of it at all. Never one to hesitate he walked to the entrance, looking at the scene that was going on inside.

Cornelia, his ally and fellow leader, stood near the entrance of the room, barely a meter away from the door. Before her lay a body, she probably killed this man. It looked like she was faster than the intruder who left all the traces of forcefully entering the prison. He noticed that she still held the blade in her hand, her hand clenching the handle with all her might.

"_Seems like she is in anger-mode again…better do something before she kills the prisoner before I can ask my questions"_

Walking slowly towards her he could see her tensed body. He was careful to not make any sudden movements, or he could be the next one lying on the floor. It looked like she was ready to kill the prisoner any moment; he had to stop her before her inner conflict ended with the prisoner lying dead on the floor.

He now stood directly behind Cornelia, it seemed like she didn't notice him at all. He laid a hand on her shoulder and he could suddenly feel her stiffen. It seemed like she really didn't notice him.

"You know, Cornelia, that if you kill him right now that we won't get the ones that are truly responsible for all that. You know as well as me that he is just a puppet used by someone lurking in the shadows."

She was still tense and clenching her blade, but slowly her inner conflict seemed to end. The winner seemed to be the "first ask then kill" side, they needed answers after all and a dead person couldn't really give them. Her grip on the sword softened and she relaxed her body a bit.

"You sure know your stuff in such situations. But you should be more careful about sneaking up on me next time. Maybe it would be your last time. Well, Zero, I'm waiting to see your almighty performance." While saying that she took her sword and wiped it clean on the shirt of the dead man on the ground; sheathing it after most of the blood was wiped off.

Yep, Cornelia was her old self again. The unmistakable air of superiority around her and the attitude of her to make fun of him were clear proof of that. At least she wasn't going to kill the object of interrogation anymore. The first thing he did was something nobody was really thinking about. Turning the light on would surely be a good idea. He wondered why it wasn't already on. When he pressed the switch next to the door the light in the small room flickered alive.

Now he could clearly see every detail of the scene that unfolded itself in front of him. The prisoner was tied up to a chair. Britannia sure liked the old way of interrogating prisoners. He had long black hair that reached all the way down his back. His face was thin and sharp, perfectly fitting his equally slim body. His face was totally calm and unreadable. Despite his rather harmless looks his whole appearance screamed danger, the way he moved, the muscles that seemed to be ready to jump into motion at a moments notice, and the last point where his eyes, they were piercing blue orbs, there was nothing that theses eyes seemed to miss.

Cornelia was outright staring at the assassin. She was giving him one of her very potent death-glares. Lelouch felt slightly happy that he wasn't on the receiving end this time. His experiences with Cornelia's anger were most painful for him.

He stepped slightly forward, getting the attention of the prisoner. In his mind there were already several ideas forming on how to convince the assassin to join his side. But when he looked at Cornelia and her still ongoing death-glare he discarded them again. The prisoner wouldn't get out alive, that much was sure.

"What are you doing; Zero, don't just stand there daydreaming. I want my answerers, now!"

Her sudden outburst startled him. He knew that she wasn't a very patient person, but he always thought that she would understand that she needed to be calm in such a situation. Her need for vengeance seemed to be much stronger than he thought. But he would still help her getting her revenge. She was one of his precious people now and he would do everything to keep her save, even if it meant to deal with her angry attitude.

"Calm down, Cornelia. You will accomplish nothing in a state like that. Don't let the anger cloud your judgement."

"Hearing that from someone who stood up to the Emperor in his rage and threw everything he had away is pathetic."

Lelouch clenched his teeth under his mask; trying to contain the anger that these memories brought up. In his mind he tried to reassure himself that she didn't mean what she just said. He didn't need people to farther open old wounds.

"Cornelia, control your anger, don't let it control you. You have to…"

"Don't waste more time with your stupid talk about morals and such, I want the answerers from this assassin, now!"

He didn't move, not even one bit; his whole body standing there like he was out of stone. He couldn't comprehend how Cornelia could have fallen into such a revenge-focused mind. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn't allow her to further become something that wasn't her anymore.

"I'm not going to anything before you calm down, Cornelia." His body had an aura of finality around it, stating that this was his last word in this conversation; e wouldn't budge even an inch.

But despite calming down Cornelia seemed to get only angrier, and her anger now focused solely on Lelouch. Her whole body tensed and her hands balled to fist. Her face was clearly showing her anger.

"So I can't even count on you anymore, Lelouch!" She said it with a ice cold voice. It wasn't loud or aggressive. It scared Lelouch a great deal that she said this with such a calm voice, despite the rage she was in. He was just going to say something when she opened her mouth again.

"How are you going to avenge your mother when you are this undetermined? With a will like that you will accomplish nothing. In this world only the strong will survive and the weak will be crushed!"

This statement struck a nerve in Lelouch that wasn't a rather pleasant one. He always detested thinking like that. It was one of the main reasons he wanted to change the world. To give weak people like his sister a chance of surviving. This time Cornelia clearly crossed the line. He wouldn't help her until she calmed down, his resolution stood firm.

"I will say it again; I won't help you until you calm down."

This time however Cornelia wasn't going to just stand there and shout something at him. This time she was going to give him a piece of her mind, a physical piece of her mind. She stood in front of Lelouch after less than a second and before he could react she already had her fist in his gut.

It hurt, like hell. These were the thoughts that ran through Lelouch's mind when he realized what happened. He was slowly sinking to the ground. She didn't pull her punch this time and the pain was almost unbearable for him. He sat there a while; thinking about Cornelia's odd behaviour. Was she really this revenge obsessed from the beginning? There were no real points in their short time of company that would have let him foresee something like that. But maybe it was just because she always had things her way; until now at least.

While his thought raised trough his mind he barely missed the fact that Cornelia dragged him out of the room. She let him drop in the middle of the corridor and looked in his slightly dazed eyes.

"If you are even to incompetent to do such an easy task, then I will do it by myself."

These were her last words before she stomped back into the prison cell; closing the door behind her. Lelouch slowly lifted himself up from the ground and walked towards the exit. His plan to ensure Cornelia's sanity already forming in his mind…

...

**Well, how did you like my rather more serious attempt at writing this story? **

**And yes i know Cornelia was very OOC this chapter, but it is my story so deal with it :P **

**R&R**

**-Slayer**


End file.
